What Really Happened
by KandyL7
Summary: What if Merlin was in all reality a girl. History just got it wrong. And as much grief as Uther had he wasn't insane and was smarter than we all gave him credit for. He owned up to Morgana being his daughter and was more of a Father to Arthur. Of course he still detests magic and started the purge but would everything turn out for the better? Could the Pendragons be a real family?


You have to remember that as a girl Merlin would be more sympathetic and cautious. Also she would have a fiery side and maybe even be a bit insecure. Sometimes I will skip an episode or two just to write about something that I have a great idea about

I do not own Merlin

Summary: What if Merlin was in all reality a girl. History just got it wrong. And as much grief as Uther had he wasn't insane and was smarter than we all gave him credit for. He owned up to Morgana being his daughter and was more of a Father to Arthur. Of course he still detests magic and started the purge but would everything turn out for the better? Could the Pendragons be a real family and will Merlin get the ending SHE deserves?

* * *

MPov

I had always wondered if I would spend my whole life in Ealdor . . . until my mother had found out that Will had known. The next day I was sent off to live with my Uncle Gaius who I had not seen for a very long time. As I arrived in Camelot I could not contain the awe or surprise that was seen in my face. The place was very beautiful; sadly this beauty wouldn't last as I made my way through town to a crowd. After pushing my way to the front I saw it was an execution. One teardrop dripped down my face when I learned he was to be executed for having magic. To no surprise of mine the mother of the man that had previously been murdered had laid down a heavy threat to the king. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, and a son for a son.

In the corner of my eye I saw a beautiful woman turn away from the window with pity and anger. However this anger was not at the old woman but at the king. I wondered who she was to disrespect the king so easily without worrying for her life. After a while I tossed those thoughts from my mind as I went on my way to find Uncle Gaius. A very rude man told me where to go. The whole time he looked at my chest and wouldn't look me in the face. Who in the world did he think I was to let him do that. I slapped him. "You horrible man. You disgust me and you obviously need to learn some manners!" I yelled at him. He had the decency to look ashamed, "Sorry milady." He said. I looked at him like he was insane. Why would he think I was a lady? I know most people had told me I was pretty, and I had to admit I was a little vain of my long, slightly curled black hair and blue crystal eyes, but never would I think myself to be a lady. I snorted and turned the corner rushing to the court physician's room.

As I entered the room a man turned back to see who it was. The railing broke and he started to fall. With a golden change in my eyes I moved a bed beneath him and slowed time. Oh, yeah did I forget to mention I have magic? Oh yeah, and it's illegal by death? Panicking I said, "Sir what just happened!" I just had to be a terrible liar didn't I? I mean I have the world's biggest secret and I can't even lie. That just sucks. "Where did you learn that, who taught you?!" The man pressured. "I have no idea what that-" "I KNOW what that was I want to know who taught you!" "No one!" I knew this wouldn't end well when he kept questioning. "Stop lying to me girl. How'd you learn to do that!" "I didn't. What do you want to know!" I said desperately. "THE TRUTH." "Alright I was BORN like this." "Impossible!" he scoffed. As a side thought he said "I'm Gaius, who are you?" "I'm Merlin, Hunith's daughter." His eyes widened. "But you're not meant to be here till Wednesday." Well now it was very awkward. "Uncle Gaius, it is Wednesday." He flustered a bit,"Oh um well yes of course. You can have that room over there you'll just have to clean it a bit." Waving my hands about I questioned, "You won't say anything about-" He shook his head, "Although Merlin, I should say thank you"

* * *

It took forever to get the room clean and when Merlin fell asleep Gaius decided to read the note Merlins mother had sent him. It stated how she needed help controlling her powers as they grew stronger and she was born for a bigger life than Ealdor.

* * *

Of course I just have to open my eyes to hear my name being called in a very creepy way. I didn't really want to be called insane so I ignored it and made my way downstairs to greet Gaius. In the middle of eating Gaius knocked a pitcher of water off the side the table. You could totally tell it was on purpose but I caught it anyway. Then we went through the whole 'don't get caught or your killed' speech. Idiot, of course I knew not to do that. I mean, I respected the man and already thought of him as family, but I wasn't stupid and I certainly wasn't a child. After running some errands for him I saw some arrogant nobles bullying a servant. Once I helped the servant I went up to what appeared to be the group's leader. "Come on, my friend, I think you've done enough." I said in warning type of voice. "Do I know you?" He questioned. To this I shook my head. "Yet you called me your friend? I laughed. "Oh sorry my mistake, because I would never have a friend who's such a-"The prat, as I had officially named him, interrupted," I beg your pardon!" "How dare you treat a human being like that, if you were any type of honorable man you would see just how much of a prat you are!' So with that I turned my back fully sure that my black locks would be whipping him in the face and left.

At Gaius-, sorry, my home Gaius gave me a potion to give to the Princess Morgana, Uther's daughter. The poor girl suffered nightmares and I knew what that was like. As I came into the room I heard, "Gwen I wouldn't touch Arthur with a lance pole, could you help me with these laces?" I giggled, "I am not Gwen but if this is the person who I think you're talking about I entirely agree with you." She peeked around the dressing curtain to see me with her potion. "Oh you must be Gaius's niece. Could you still help me with these laces?" I nodded and helped and we had an interesting conversation. It turned out that she recognized me from looking out the window to see me giving Arthur a lesson. I blushed as she thanked me. "Now", she turned, "What dress do you think I should wear?" Being me, I smirked. "The red one, definitely." She agreed and asked if I had a dress for the feast as well. She stared at me like I was crazy and no matter how many times I told her it was too much she forced me to take an old dress of hers. It was blue and went with my eyes. On my way out the door she winked at me and grinned," I have a feeling we will be wonderful friends." She invited me to have tea with her the next day and I accepted.

That night at the feast I just happened to be serving the royal family. Lady Helen was singing and I couldn't deny how excited I was. When the lady started singing I felt so tired. It took all effort I had to clamp my hands over my ears and not shut my eyes. As she stepped under the chandelier my magic surged through me and the chandelier dropped. Everybody started to wake up but not fast enough to register that the old hag at the execution was there throwing a knife at the prat, who just happened to be Prince Arthur. Slowing time, I ran at him and tackled him to the ground. The knife thudded in his chair as we landed on the ground. I groaned at my horrible headache and I could feel someone helping me up. "My girl, you just saved my son's life. " I'm pretty sure all I did was moan. The entire crowd laughed along with the king as I rubbed my head. "You must be rewarded-""No no thank you that won't be necessary.""Oh but I insist you have a position in the royal household." Princess Morgana, or just Morgana as she had me call her, exclaimed,"Oh Father, my maid has just left to go on a journey to find her brother she could be my maidservant!" King Uther clasped his hands together and declared this was perfect. All the while I could hear that creepy voice calling my name.

After the feast I snuck to where I could sense the voice was coming from. Imagine my surprise when I see a huge dragon .You would think they would all be dead but no. One just had to find me and call me to it. "How small you are for such a big destiny." Here we go with the riddles. "Excuse me?" "You are but one side of a coin and Arthur is the other. He is the Once and Future King." I knew it wouldn't make a difference to the stupid dragon so on my way out I mumbled under my breath. The stupid dragon heard and as I left the cave he was in I could hear it laughing. When I proceeded to make my way to the Princess Morgana's room I could hear screaming in her chambers. Bursting into her room I saw her sobbing on her bed. I embraced her in a hug. "It was so horrible. Oh Merlin there were snakes and Ar-Arthur was dead." Her voice cracked. I guided her back under her covers. "It is alright Morgana." She shook her head about to protest. "I will make sure Arthur will not be harmed now go back to sleep." Hesitantly she closed her eyes and fell asleep. I stayed with her for a while just playing with her hair and calming her till I was sure she was fully asleep.

* * *

UtherPov

At the execution I was thinking about my family. My son was extremely arrogant and I had no idea how to change that, my daughter had nightmares every night and you could hear her scream and sob. Normally I would have to take over for her maid so that she could get some rest. The normal crowd gathered for the execution and it wasn't until I saw an unfamiliar face that I was interested. I looked closer at the beauty with black hair to see she had a tear running down her face. I didn't think I would see her again. That is until I was her telling my son off on his horrible bullying ways that I wasn't exactly sure how to stop. At the feast that night when she saved Arthurs life I could see two of my most loved friends/family in her. My wife and my best friend. It was sad really that I saw my dead wife's spirit in her and my best friend's, who I had betrayed, looks and actions. However it wasn't until later that night when I became emotionally attached. Morgana had had another nightmare and I could hear her screaming and crying. I got really suspicious when I heard it stop. Normally she would go on forever or at least until I went to comfort her, I tiptoed to her room cautiously opening the door to see the girl, Merlin, petting her hair with Morgana asleep. I chuckled as I saw her kiss Morgana on the forehead and turn to leave, Turn to leave, oh no. I frantically looked around for a place to hide. The king couldn't be caught spying on his daughter and her maid. Finally hiding behind some curtains in the hallway he saw the maid leave walking down to Gaius's home. Thank goodness he wasn't seen and now he could go back to sleep without worry.


End file.
